The Adventures of Ariane
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: Meet Ariane. Right after birth, her parents were killed, and she was raised by Pokemon. Now, she will begin her adventure to become a Pokemon Master. I know the summary sucks, but I promise it will be better. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

The baby gurgled happily and opened her tiny blue eyes to see the world. Both humans, the mother and the father, smiled happily at their sweet child. The mother was a petite woman at around five-and-a-half feet. She had long brown hair that fell past her scapula and on to her back. She smiled slightly, raising a dimple to her left cheek. Her soft hazel eyes bore into the infant's sapphire ones, and she smiled brightly.

The father had tousled copper hair, which the child inherited. His sapphire eyes were twinkling in joy and he grinned proudly at the baby. He was about six feet tall and had a broad frame. His face was rather angular, but his rough features looked pleasant to his wife. He smiled happily at the infant and picked the baby up.

A sound of motorcycles suddenly alerted them, and they looked out of the window. Three hooded figures, with a towering Charizard, approached them. The father placed the baby in the mother's arms and ran towards the front of the house.

"Give us the money you owe, or we cannot guarantee your family's safety," the first hooded man said, as his Charizard let loose a small array of flames. The man gulped and motioned for his wife to go out the back. The wife took her infant with her and carried the baby out, running as she did so. As she ran, she heard her husband's pained screams as the fire engulfed him.

What the woman never noticed was that she was being followed. The triad of shady men followed her on the motorcycles, as she ran into the woods. As she ventured through the woods, she realized she had nowhere to run. Kissing the baby's forehead, she placed the infant behind one of the trees, praying to Arceus that someone would find the child. As she prepared to run, the child let loose a wail, alerting the triad of their location.

A lone Pokemon was venturing through the same forest, grumbling about the legendary Pokemon warring again. The Pokemon was a mix of a Qilin and a centaur. Its body color was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which had similar recurrences on the underside of the mane, tail, and face, and the four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. Its mane was quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face was gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also had a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was colored white like much of the body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves based on its current type. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of its underbelly resumes past its waist, the underside of its limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Its tail was fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. It grumbled some more, before a loud wail interrupted it from its thoughts.

"What in Lugia's name?" it said, as it heard the sound of wailing. It ventured to the source and noticed three shadowy members beating up a poor woman. The last member got up and held the crying infant in his arm.

"What do I do with the kid?" he asked.

"Please… Spare my child," rasped out the woman, earning another kick.

"Kill it or do something to shut it up," the other two members of the triad said.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" The Pokemon called out, enraged at the harming of an innocent being, even if the being was human. It opened its mouth and the shadow triad gaped, as the last thing they saw was a beam of light that incinerated them on the spot. Nothing was left of them.

The woman sighed in relief as she closed her eyes, and pleaded, "Please… Take my child… Her name is Ariane…" And with that, she took her last breath.

The Pokemon looked at the dead woman and bowed its head, then looked at the crying child. The child opened her eyes and looked wondrously at the Pokemon standing before her. She stopped crying and reached a hand up in the air. The Pokemon bowed its head and touch the tiny hand, and then said, "Child, I will take you in as my own. You will be Ariane, daughter of Arceus." And with that, a glowing light engulfed them both, and in a few minutes, both of them appeared in the Hall of Origin, where Arceus settled the infant and fed her berry juice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Nine months after the fateful encounter took place, Arceus called the annual legendary meeting. Ariane had been growing along nicely, and Arceus had grown rather attached to the little girl. She was barely starting to crawl, and when she could, he found it hard to take his eyes off the child. The child would always get into mischief when she could, from nearly falling off the stairs of the Hall of Origin to putting Arceus' plates in her mouth and trying to "devour" them. Said plates were luckily too large for the child to swallow. Before long, she had managed to grow her front teeth and sit up without any support. Surprisingly, she had grasped on to crawling before sitting, unlike most children.

Arceus sighed as he looked at his daughter try to stick _another_ berry in her mouth. Will she ever learn that the large juicy berry was too big for her anyways? He squirted the Oran Berry juice into her mouth and held her up with his mouth to open her passage and allow her to swallow. She gurgled happily and swallowed, wanting more of the sweet berry juice. He laughed and squirted more into her mouth.

"Dada," she said, giving him a toothy grin. He smiled.

"That's right. I'm Dada," he said, lifting her up by his mouth, by holding the back of her shirt. He somehow placed her on his back and she smiled.

"What in Arceus' name is a _human_ doing on your back?" a female Pokemon sneered. She looked like a large, long gray centipede with six short, thick legs. Its legs had gold claws and gold bands on them. It had a tail and a thick black stripe running vertically along the front of its body. There was a series of red horizontal stripes running across the large black one. Three gold half-rings circle the back half of its neck at the same points that three of the red stripes are at on its front, looking similar to a ribcage. On its back are two large, black wings that are decorated with red objects that resembled claws. This was Giratina, Lady of the Distortion World.

"Giratina, I know you despise humans because of what Zero did to you, but Ariane is not like most humans."

"I think she is cute," Mew, Arceus' mate and the Creator of Kanto giggled. Mewtwo merely nodded, agreeing with his "sister", and Mew cooed in delight as Ariane reached her hand out and tried to grab Mew's tail. The pink cat dodged and giggled, flying to her mate.

"I will not have a human here, Arceus. You remember what happened in the Burnt Tower," Ho Oh argued. But, Lugia glared at his counterpart, stating that some humans were decent. While the three legendary beasts agreed with the Creator of Rainbows, the three legendary birds agreed with the Ruler of the Seas.

"I like her," Celebi and Shaymin said, the two having been a couple. Shaymin, the man of the two, only sided with Celebi to the glares he was given.

"Aw, how sweet," Latias cooed as she also played with the baby. Not one of the legendary Pokemon had ever seen her as happy as when Latios was alive.

"I say she stays. I've never seen Dad so happy," Palkia stated. Dialga gave in, seeing the look on Arceus' face as he stared at the child. She, surprisingly, agreed with Palkia on this one.

"She goes," Giratina argued, along with Ho Oh. "I don't care how happy Father is, but she will be just like other humans and enslave us."

"I'm sleepy," Jirachi randomly stated, as she closed her eyes and slept. Next to her, Deoxys, in its normal form, agreed that Ariane stayed. The Regi-family did not say anything, as they could not speak.

"I think it is all right for her to stay," Kyogre said.

"No way," Groudon argued. Rayquaza roared and said, "She stays, Groudon. It makes our parents happy."

"So, it looks like she stays," Arceus said, smiling at the little girl. Ariane gave him a grin and continued playing with Mew and Latias. Ho Oh and Groudon decided to accept the child, but Giratina was still wary from her experience with Zero.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Five years passed and Arceus was currently chasing a young girl around the Hall of Origin. Ariane giggled as she hid behind the giant pedestals and her father was searching for her. He heard the sounds of muffled giggles and smiled, "Oh where, oh where is my naughty girl hiding?"

"Right here, Meema (A/N: Meema is universal for Pokemon as parent. It does not mean mom or dad, as it means for both. Just remember the Zoroark movie.)!" squealed Ariane, as she ran and hugged his head tightly. They were both currently enjoying a game of hide-and-seek, which Arceus never would admit to the other legendary Pokemon that he enjoyed. No other Pokemon would ever take him seriously if he did that.

Well, Arceus mused, Ariane was growing by the day. Jirachi, Celebi, and Shaymin babysat her whenever she could and played games with her as often as possible. Lugia and his trio were in charge of her education and took to the girl very nicely. Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre demonstrated battles for her to learn from, and the spacial and temporal duo- Dialga and Palkia, were in charge of watching her whenever she could. The Regi-family brought news from the outside world to her, and Latias was responsible for teaching her how to be human, by taking her to Altomare and back, for Bianca and Lorenzo to watch her. Ho Oh and her trio of followers, at first, abhorred the child like Giratina did, but now, also taught Ariane history and evolution. Only Giratina was the one who abhorred the child still, going as far as refusing to look at her, all for what one human did to her.

"Meema, why does Giratina hate me?" Ariane asked. Being the perceptive child she is, she already realized how much Giratina loathed her.

"She doesn't hate you," Arceus lied, "She just does not know what to do with you."

The girl turned her sapphire blue eyes on to him and merely nodded, believing what her Meema said. Then, her short attention span caused her to squeal at something shiny and see Mew. She began to chase Mew as Mew levitated a baby doll to her to keep her occupied.

"What's wrong, Arceus?" she asked, floating in. He sighed.

"I don't know what to do about Ariane… What if she wants to become a trainer? Who will guide her then?"

"Don't worry. That's years away. Enjoy the years you have with her, for you will regret it later on," Mew said, seriously.

"When did you get so philosophical, Mew?" Arceus asked, watching Ariane feed her baby doll and put it to sleep.

"I was always like this, Arceus," she said, as Ariane ran up to them.

"Shh, my baby is sleeping," she said, cradling the doll in her arms that Mew got her. Arceus and Mew laughed, and Ariane went back to playing.

Two years later, Ariane was currently in a "class" with Latias, when a group of men in black (A/N: Pun intended) ran inside, holding special nets. Immediately, Latias grabbed Ariane and flew out to the Hall of Origin, as protecting the girl was her top priority. She zoomed into the air and Ariane laughed as the air whooshed by her face and hair.

"Lati," she said, calling Latias by her nickname she gave, "Who were those people and why did they look like me, Bianca, and Lorenzo?"

"They were Team Rocket. They are humans like you, but are bad and use Pokemon for their own advantage," Latias explained. Ariane nodded, understanding what Latias meant.

Down below, the two Team Rocket Grunts looked up at the silhouette of Latias. They squinted their eyes and the first, a female, said, "Great. Now we have to tell the boss that we failed."

The second, the male, said, "I know, but why did Latias cart off a human child with her?"

Three years after that, Ariane was finally ready to go out into the world. On a daily basis, she insisted on becoming a trainer and drove her Meema practically insane. Arceus finally gave in one fine day and hollered, "ALLRIGHT! YOU CAN BECOME A TRAINER!" Ariane cheered, not scared at the fact that she was yelled at by the God of Pokemon. She was use to his temper.

"Thanks Meema, I mean Daddy," she said, remembering the _human_ term of calling her parent. He groaned and then said, "Fine, but one of the legendary Pokemon has to go with you."

"No way!" Ariane yelled, "That would be unfair!" Her father was insanely overprotective of her.

"Yes way and that is FINAL!" Arceus boomed. Ariane glared at him and ran to Spear Pillar, where Arceus fumed at another part of the Hall of Origin.

"You should let her go," Mew said.

"But I worry for her," Arceus stated.

"Let her go. I trust she will do well in the future," Mew said. So, Arceus went to check on Ariane and tell her that she could go without a legendary Pokemon, but when he got there, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

_Poke-speech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Ariane gasped tiredly as she looked at the sea below her. She was currently on a ship heading for Kanto, as she knew her beloved Meema could not find her there. However, unknown to her, Mew lived there as well, and could always report back to her mate about Ariane's adventures. Still, for now, Ariane had escaped and was currently breathing heavily from running away.

"_Ariane?"_ a voice asked and Ariane saw a giant blue whale wave her fin to her. She quickly covered my face with her brown hair and walked to the other side of the boat so Kyogre would not recognize her completely. She shrugged, if whales could do that, and swam away. She sighed in relief and looked outside.

If one was wondering how she got on the boat, she paid for it from the money Mew let her have. Mew would put on psychic shows with Latias and collected a lot of cash. The money was later given to Ariane, as both had no use for it.

After a ten hour ship ride, Ariane yawned and looked at the coast of Pallet. Many people were watering plants and going about their business in the tiny town. She grinned, seeing more of her kind walking about the area. She got off the ship after it reached the dock and immediately asked for directions to the professor's lab, which she learn from watching all those shows with Bianca and Lorenzo.

She ran to a towering white building and opened the door. The professor jumped up, startled by the form of a sudden intrusion that appeared in his lab. Ariane looked around and saw the three Pokeballs.

"Hi. I am Ariane. I came to be a trainer," she said, cheerfully (A/N: She has been raised by Pokemon all her life, so manners aren't really applicable).

"What makes you think I can just give up a Pokemon when you barge in here?" Professor Oak asked.

"Oh, uh sorry," Ariane apologized.

"That's better, child. Now, what makes you think you are cut out to be a trainer?" he asked. She smiled.

"I know about how Pokemon interact and how to treat them. And it is against my moral code to be abusive to any Pokemon in the world," she said, happily. In the meanwhile, he studied her and then snapped his fingers.

"I hope I am not making a mistake, but I will give you a Pokemon," he stated. Ariane cheered and he smiled at her. He showed her the three Pokeballs on the table and told her to pick one.

"I choose you!" she called, sending out a red lizard. The lizard had a flame at the tip of its tail and looked around. It yawned sleepily and said, "Char."

"Nice choice. You can take it," the professor said.

"He, professor. Not it," Ariane corrected. By being around Pokemon so much allowed her to be able to tell them apart.

"You can tell their genders? That is brilliant," the professor said, rambling about how much this discovery would help science. After giving a small lecture on how to tell Pokemon apart by gender, Ariane hit the road with a Pokedex and five Pokeballs. Her new partner, Flare, stood by her side, as they walked away together.

"They will become great indeed," the professor said, watching them go in the distance. Little did he know that a floating pink cat watched them disappear.

**I will accept OCs in a PM or Review, and different ones from The Locke of the World. I need:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Pokemon Team (no Legendaries yet)**

**Battle Style**

**Personality**

**Looks**

**Feel free to read and review please ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: OCs from The Locke of the World are allowed since Lia Ashton is here. Oh and no Unova Pokemon for OCs.

_Poke-speech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Ariane yawned and looked at her male Charmander, Flare. He growled at her and bared his fangs, obviously distrusting of her. She looked at him and frowned.

"Are you going to just be like that all day?" she asked. He nodded and she sighed.

"I am Ariane," she said, and he growled again. She sighed, claiming something about feeling like an Ash Ketchum.

She looked at her badge case and saw the empty holes for the badges of Kanto. She remembered the most recent battles she had watched on television, starring some girl named Liana Ashton, as she became the newest Champion. Red Satoshi, another trainer, was the current champion of Kanto and Johto, and Cynthia Shirona was the Champion of Sinnoh.

"You know what? I am renaming you Naraku (means hell). Flare sounds too feminine," she said, and he smiled a little, but still continued to growl. He was slightly warming up to her, though.

"Now to catch more Pokemon," she said, "And training." He groaned and hid behind a tree, obviously not ready to follow orders. With a few berries, Naraku was coaxed out of hiding.

"I see. You're scared of me… Well I guess that makes sense. I am a new face around these parts," Ariane said, as Naraku took the berries from her hand and chewed on them.

"_Um, are there any more berries?_" he asked. She chuckled and gave him another one.

Suddenly, a random ice beam nearly nailed on the two of them, as they saw a giant overhead flying bird that was blue in color. The bird fired another beam of white at the two, and stole the berries. Naraku yelled, "_MY BERRIES! NOOOOOO!_" as he gave chase to the wild Articuno that stole his berries.

"_Ariane?"_ Articuno asked, now noticing the brown haired girl. She nodded, and Naraku scowled.

"_You blasted bird, stealing MY berries like that!_" he said, as Ariane chuckled. Articuno gave out a loud squawk and looked offended.

"_What are you doing here, Ariane?_" the majestic blue bird asked. Thankfully, no one was nearby to see the interaction, as it was a bit far away from Pallet Town and not yet at Viridian.

"Don't tell Arceus that I am here… But I came to start off a journey with Naraku here," Ariane said. Before Articuno could comprehend the girl's words, the girl had vanished.

As Ariane walked through Viridian, after escaping Articuno, Naraku was warming up to her with the berries she gave him. He admitted that he was always shy, reserved, and scared, but his belief was that if he became a towering Charizard, he could change that. She hoped to allow him to chase that dream and make him become less cowardly.

"That is a nice Charmander you got there," an old man said, carrying a TV with him. Ariane looked at the seemingly homeless gentleman, who surprisingly carried a TV.

"Do you know how to catch Pokemon?" he asked. She nodded. Then, he handed her the TV. "I usually give out these Teachy TVs to trainers. Have a nice day." And with that, he waltzed off, causing Ariane to shudder at the weirdness of Kanto people.

"_Can we get some food?_" Naraku asked. She nodded, and he took out some bills. She paid for some berries and smiled as he ate them.

As they walked some more, they crashed into a guy with spiky red hair. He had fair skin and hazel eyes that had a mysterious glint in them. He was about five feet tall and wore a black shirt on top of black pants (A/N: No this is NOT Silver). A small blue turtle followed him with a red shell and a cream belly. It said, "_Hi_," in a cheerful voice.

"_H-hi_," Naraku stuttered out. The Squirtle smiled.

"So you're the weakling who took the Charmander…" At this, Naraku growled.

"I'm no weakling. Who are you to say that?" Ariane asked.

"You are one in my eyes. My name is Jason Harry Tempest, and I will be the best trainer in the world," he said.

"I'll show you," Ariane replied, picking up her Charmander and stomping off the other way. That was, of course, until Jason challenged her to a battle…


	6. Chapter 6

_Poke-speech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Arceus-speech and human-speech

Articuno flew into the Hall of Origin and looked around to see Arceus arguing with Giratina. Arceus sighed and said that it was fine with him for Ariane to be trainer, but Giratina argued that Ariane could turn evil and try to capture the Legendary Pokemon for power, like what Zero did. Articuno flew down next to them.

"_Pardon me, Lord Arceus, but I saw Ariane in Kanto, with a Charmander_," she said, preening her blue feathers in the process. Arceus scowled at the word 'Kanto'.

"How did she get there?" he asked.

"_Kyogre mentioned seeing her on a boat. Did she run away?_" Articuno asked. At this, Giratina scowled at the girl's audacity to escape Arceus. It seemed as with every day, Giratina seemed to loathe the girl more.

"But Team Rocket is there," Arceus stated, his eyes widening in fear at what they could do to his baby girl. He hurried out the entrance of the Hall of Origin, mentioning something about rescuing her.

"_Why does he not care about us that way?_" Giratina mumbled. Articuno raised her crest-brow at this, but said nothing.

Ariane looked at Jason and smiled, with Naraku at her side. Naraku growled and tried to intimidate the little Squirtle, but was promptly failing. He looked too cute to be fearsome. Ariane chuckled at his antics.

"Water Gun," he ordered, as the female Squirtle. The blue water type let loose a giant spray of water from its mouth. Immediately, Naraku let loose a giant array of flames, causing the water to turn into steam. On her command, he leapt through the array of flames from the powerful Ember and Scratched the Squirtle.

"Tackle it," Jason ordered. The Squirtle proceeded to Tackle the Charmander, but Ariane ordered a quick Ember to the face to stop the female turtle. The turtle fell on her back and began crying.

"Squirtle, Squirt," she cried, as Jason rolled his eyes and returned her. Naraku and Ariane cheered… Until he sent out a Pidgey that Gusted Naraku to oblivion.

"See, you are weak and pathetic," Jason said, picking up his Poke-ball and leaving. His Pidgey gave Ariane a smirk and Ariane felt tears in her eyes as she picked up her Charmander's body. As she was about to rush him into the Pokemon Center, crying, a sudden voice alerted her.

"_Ariane?_" a female voice asked. A certain pink cat flew on next to her.

"Daddy was right, Mommy. I wasn't cut out to be a trainer," Ariane said, sniffling.

"_You will always face defeats. Just because your first battle did not go as planned, doesn't mean you are a bad trainer. Naraku likes you somewhat and thinks you can help him be great_," Mew said, attempting to comfort her. Ariane sniffled some more and gave a smile small, realizing that Mew may be right after all.

"I'll try harder next time," Ariane said. Mew smiled and vanished though, when some more men in black entered, with some black sunglasses and white net-guns. They all had 'R' on their shirts.

"You, girl… Have you seen Mew around here?" one, a male grunt, asked.

"What's a Mew?" she asked, holding her Charmander close to her. However, they ignored the Charmander, claiming it to be weak.

"Maybe we should take her Charmander," one said, as Ariane proceeded to escape. However, the leader claimed it weak and unnecessary. Still, Ariane dashed into the nearest Pokemon Center, hoping that the Team Rocket did not follow her.

After hiding from Team Rocket, Officer Jenny apprehended them with Ariane's help. Ariane smiled and looked at the prize money she was given. And with that, the day of their journey ended, with Ariane getting richer and spending the night at the Pokemon Center.


	7. Chapter 7

__Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

_Poke-speech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Team Rocket gathered together to test out their new invention. Giovanni smirked as Dr. Namba pulled out his newest inventions. "This invention has the capabilities to extract a legendary Pokemon's powers to give it to a human. It is similar to the one used by Pokemon Trainer Zero to try to control Giratina. The second device senses the Aura of legendary Pokemon, which will be used to find the actual legendary Pokemon themselves. The Aura of a legendary is greater than that of humans' and other Pokemons', so they will be easy to locate. The device also has out specialized balls that come with it and designed by me that will not only capture the legendary Pokemon on the first try, but also feed off their powers," Namba explained, "It is even powerful enough to capture Arceus, the God Pokemon, if he ever shows up."

"Great work Dr. Samba," Giovanni said, getting the name wrong. He smirked evilly, looking at the devices. The first device was as large as the room it was brought in. It had a capsule for the human to enter, and a large caged ball surrounded by crackling electricity that was meant to encase the legendary Pokemon. The Aura device looked like a watch but could, well, track Aura. And the balls were black, with a red lining in the center, and with 'R' on them. They were the Rocket Balls (A/N: Couldn't think of anything better).

"I will hand them over on one condition… I get a share of the world when you have the power of the gods," Dr. Namba said.

"Excellent," Giovanni agreed, starting up the air craft to go hunt down Legendary Pokemon.

Ariane was training outside when she saw a giant shadow fly over her. She looked up and saw Giratina flying overhead. She was about to wave, but remembered how much she was loathed by the Legendary Pokemon, and instead thought against it. Naraku looked up and gasped, staring at the giant Legendary Pokemon. Ariane grinned, as she looked at her newest addition to the team, Furia the golden Magikarp, who she bought from some guy for five hundred Poke-dollars.

"Furia, now dodge the Metal Claw," she ordered, as her fish jumped out of the way and Naraku's claw got stuck in the ground. Meanwhile, Thundara the male Pikachu was practicing how to Dig underground.

"Need any help training kid?" a female voice asked

"I'm no kid," Ariane replied, but she nodded all the same. The first was a boy with a Bulbusaur and a Magby. He had dirty blonde hair that glinted in the sun. His eyes were a mix of blue and green, but he was not the one who spoke. He had fair skin and a well-toned body that was covered by a green shirt with golden sleeves and a set of black pants. His shoes were black and white. He introduced himself as Ryder Erinsworth (A/N: Thanks Emerald Dynamo).

The second was a girl named Miranda Walters. She had thick brown hair that fell up to her elbows, and her skin tone was a bit darker than Ryder's. She had gray eyes and was rather tall. She had a decent physique for an eleven year old. She had another Pikachu at her side, names Pik (A/N: Thanks NoNameJustHereToWrite).

"_Order me to attack the Bulbusaur_," Naraku said. Ariane had him Flamethrower the Bulbusaur repeatedly, which caused it to collapse at once. Then, Furia was attacked by a Thunderbolt from the zapping Pikachu, but blocked it with her fin.

"Furia… Splash," she lamely said. Furia flopped about uselessly, and then began to glow white.

"Oh shit," the two trainers said, as a giant red serpent stared at them. She bellowed, "Gyara!" and Bit on the Pikachu's tail, causing the Pikachu to fall over, unconscious.

"Charmeleon," Naraku said, as Ariane realized that her Charmander had evolved too. She hugged her team and realized how ready for Brock she was. Then, she headed for Pewter City and got prepared for the first gym.

Giratina was flying over Pallet, her Aura still dimmed from when Zero tried to absorb her energy. No matter how much she trained, she had realized that her old powers would never come back to her. She tried another Shadow Force, only to get her concentration broken when she heard a voice.

"There's Giratina. We should catch it!" a Team Rocket member said.

"But its Aura is that of a normal Pokemon… Weird," another Rocket member said. "Let's leave it alone. It can't even Shadow Force properly."

Giratina sighed in relief and saw them head back to their giant ship. She frowned as she saw Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno, inside of the caged balls and hooked up on to the machine. Immediately, Giovanni stole their powers, causing him to glow in an ethereal light. All three Legendary birds fell limp as he zapped them with a powerful Thunderbolt that came out of his hand. As Giratina looked at him, she noticed wings coming out of his back, that were switching between sparking with electricity, flaming out, or turning the room icy cold. Gasping, she flew off in her bulky form to find Arceus in the Hall of Origin. Little did she remember that he was currently out of the Hall of Origin, searching for Ariane.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: Only few evolved Pokemon will show up here. You have to understand that Ariane has not even reached her first gym battle...

_Pokespeech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Arceus speech

Ariane walked into the Pewter City gym with Naraku at her side. The Charmeleon growled proudly- his confidence level boosted upon evolving. She smiled and remembered him as a timid Charmander. He grinned and picked at his teeth with his claws, and she looked at a girl. She has long black hair that reaches her waist and is usually tied with a long dark blue ribbon. She has tan skin and purple eyes. She had a sky blue t-shirt, a purple skirt with blue shorts under, black fingerless gloves, a very long purple scarf, black sneakers, purple leg warmers and a white bracelet on her right wrist that and her Poke-balls on them. She was rather short for her age and looked around twelve. Her name was Aura (A/N: Thanks Gemstone Gal).

The first thing sent out was a little Riolu, which Ariane did not need to scan on the Pokedex. Instead, Thundara came out and Thundered it. The Riolu let loose a ball of blue, which Thundara batted back with tail. The Riolu began to cry, and Thundara Thundershocked it and laughed evilly.

"I knew you were evil," Ariane teased her now pouting Pikachu. The little mouse squeaked and climbed to the top of the girl's head.

The next trainer had brown hair and a cocky smirk etched on his face. His hair was wacy and went well with his blue eyes. His skin was a slight olive tone, and he wore a striped Superman shirt with suspenders and a pink bowtie, that ruined his cool façade. Ariane gaped at his horrible choice of looks. "Louis Johnson is at your service." He bowed. (A/N: Thanks Shrey Fair)

"Uh, right," Ariane said, sending out her Charmeleon. He sent out a Gible that tried to gnaw on the Charmeleon's tale, only to get a mouth full of flames. Ariane smiled.

"Flamethrower," she ordered, as her Charmeleon let loose a sream of fire on to the Gible's face. The Gible held on, however, and fell over.

"I like how you battled…" a trainer said. He had tanned skin and brown hair that spiked upwards. His eyes were squinted and he looked like he had vision problems. His build was strong and firm and he had a well-toned body. He wore a green shirt and a set of blue jeans. He looked mildly attractive, at least for a Joy or Jenny. It was surprising that he did not have a date yet because of his looks, but the next words from him made Ariane think otherwise.

"Do you wanna battle? 'Cuz my balls are at the ready!" Immediately, Ariane frowned in disgust and…

"OW!" Brock yelled, as he held his hands over a rather… Sensitive portion of his body. "I didn't mean it that way…"

"Oh sorry," Ariane said, as she helped him up. He groaned in agony and his Geodude looked at him worriedly. Naraku, meanwhile, was confused as to what had happened.

"Geodude," Brock ordered, as Ariane let loose her giant blue monster. The towering Gyarados roared and snarled in the room, and then cooed as Ariane petted her.

"Furia, Bite," she ordered, as her giant bit on the Geodude and caused it to have instant black out. Brock gaped, shocked, at the giant blue serpent and handed her the badge.

"_We did it!_" Naraku cheered.

"You were barely any help," I teased him. He growled at me.

"Here is your first gym badge," Brock said, handing me the boulder badge. I smiled and cheered.

Giovanni looked from his seat, the powers of Ho Oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno coursing through his veins. He took a walk through his main headquarters. He mused on the findings of Giratina and dismissed the giant bulky Pokemon as unnecessary, due to it not having the legendary Aura.

A bright light shone and outside, he saw a Pokemon he had never seen before. The pokemon stood tall and proud and was alone. It was a mixed variation of white, gray, and purple. It was bigger than he was, and stood on four legs. It looked like a mix of a Qilin and a centaur and had four pointed hooves with golden coloration. Most of its body was white and it had green eyes with red pupils. It had a streak of gold coloration on its head and giant cross-like wheels attached to its body, which were a bright pinkish-purple. Its Aura radiated off the charts and Giovanni stared at the Pokemon. He had to have it.

"Where would Ariane be?" the Pokemon mused. It spoke. It was intelligent. Giovanni had to have its power more than ever. But, what ever was an Ariane? "_Never mind_," Giovanni thought.

Arceus was pulled out of his musing when he heard a swift noise. He turned around, and the next thing, a red and white ball hit him, and he was absorbed in a flash of green light.


	9. Chapter 9

__Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

_Pokespeech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Arceus speech

Ariane smiled and looked at her newest team member, Big Mama the female Nidoran. The timid creature shivered in fear, as the Metapod next to her smiled evilly, as if plotting something. The Metapod was named Kitty and was evolved from a tiny little Caterpie.

"I want to pit your Metapod against my one," said a Bug Catcher, named Rick. The kid had black hair and carried a net on his back. He had on a brown straw hat and wore a white wife beater. He also wore a pair of blue shorts and blue and white shoes. He looked around ten and had hazel eyes. He also had tanned skin from being out in the sun a lot.

"Okay, sure," Ariane agreed, sending out her Metapod. The Bug Catcher sent out his own one, boasting about how he caught it at Viridian Forest as a Metapod.

"Cool story bro," Ariane yawned, as she had her Metapod ram her body into the other one with a brilliantly executed Tackle. Then, Kitty let loose a barrage of string from her cocoon and bound the other Metapod to the floor.

"Tackle," Rick said. His own Metapod looked at him like the boy was stupid, and Rick realized the mistake he made about catching an evolved Pokemon in Viridian Forest.

"Harden," he ordered, as Kitty barraged her body against the Metapod again. But, this time, she was pushed back and, the Metapod said, "_Hey baby. How's it going_?"

"_Shut up_," Kitty said. Ariane blinked, confused.

"_Butterfree up your schedule, 'cuz we are going out tonight_," the Metapod said with a whistle.

"_Oh, I'll Butterfree up my schedule, all right_," said Kitty, as she glowed in an ethereal light. Immediately, the cocoon broke and a pair of wings emerged from them. The wings were black and white. The Pokemon was purple and had blue "hands" and "feet". It had large, red, compound eyes and two tiny fangs that protruded out if a blue mouth. Kitty said, "_OH YEAH BABY_!" and flew around.

"Hahahahaha, you got a girly butterfly," teased Rick, as Ariane scowled. Immediately, a voice alerted Ariane from her Butterfree.

"_YOU DID SO NOT CALL ME A GIRLY BUTTERFLY_!" Kitty bellowed, as her eyes glowed in a purple light. The psychic energy from her eyes crashed the Metapod against the tree and knocked it unconscious.

"Overkill, Kitty," Ariane said, as the boy ran off and Kitty cheered.

"_You have a problem with that_?" the Butterfree asked.

"No," Ariane said, cowering under the gaze of the butterfly.

"_Good_," she said and flew around. Big Mama the Nidoran timidly came out of being curled into a ball and looked around.

"Kitty finally became useful… But deadly," Thundara muttered. And with that, they took another rest break, where training commenced.

~*~

The ball broke in half as Arceus came out, his eyes glowing in psychic energy. He stared at Giovanni and then, looked into the man's silver eyes. He sighed and left, bounding off into the distance. As Giovanni watched the legendary vanish, he smiled cruelly.

"This is only our first meeting, Arceus," he said.

A/N: The reason why Arceus did not attack Giovanni is for me to know and you to find out. Oh and Rick is my OC.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Author's Note: I have changed the rules for OCs. Only one Unova Pokemon is allowed for the six Pokemon list for the OCs. I, am also, using one Unova Pokemon for one of my OCs. It is up for me to know and you to find out.

_Pokespeech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Arceus speech

Ariane walked through Mount Moon. Along the way, she had picked up a stone that was shaped like a lunar moon. Naraku strolled next to her. Furia was in her Poke-ball, as the red Gyarados liked to stay in there, and Thundara was riding on her head. Kitty flew close by; hovering over Ariane's head and glaring at the Team Rocket members in the area. Said Team Rocket members ran away upon the glaring evil Butterfree.

"Hey kid, want to battle?" a trainer said, as three trainers stood there. The first one was a fifteen year old girl. She had light brown hair tied in a plait that contrasted with her red eyes. Her skin was pale and it looked like she had lived in the cave for a while. She wore a white shirt that was long sleeved and a pair of brown baggy pants. Her name was Kyethij Jaedya (Thanks Garbagerocks2)

The second trainer was around twelve. She had waist length chestnut hair. Her rust-brown eyes, with a thick black ring on the edges of the iris, reflected my image. She wore a white & blue paw-print hat and oversized blue hoodie, and wore a navy blue T-shirt with white shorts underneath. She was light skinned, with a dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. This was Amber Sweeney (Thanks Skitty1CatzRule).

The last trainer was around fourteen. He had black hair that was pointed upwards, but was not a Mohawk and looked like it was spiked back. He had on a black biker jacket and wore black aviator goggles on his forehead. His black gloves covered his arms and he had on all black. This contrasted somewhat with his pale skin and hazel eyes. His name was Orion Summer (A/N: Thanks Dantekoala).

"Go, Melissa," Kyethij said, sending out a Shroomish.

"Go, Vulva," Amber said, emitting a golden Vulpix from her Poke-ball.

"I choose you, Arashi," said Orion… As he sent out a Magikarp… This would be an easy battle for Ariane… Or so it seems…

"Go, Furia, Naraku, and Kitty." The three trainers paled at the sight of the Gyarados that was red. Furia roared and looked at them.

"Charm," Naraku said, as he fired off a Flamethrower heading for the Shroomish. The Vulpix jumped in the way, blocking the little grass type from the onslaught of flames. But then, Furia's Tackle hit the poor fire type, sending it against the wall. The Magikarp bounced into the air and came down on Thundara, but Thundara's static caused Arashi to get paralyzed. But Arashi bounced again, and Thundara kept missing with his electric attacks. Meanwhile, Naraku was having a hard time with the Shroomish, as he was asleep.

"Shoot, Naraku, wake up!" Ariane yelled, but he did not hear her. Thundara zapped Naraku awake and then Thundershocked the Magikarp. Said fish was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Both Naraku and Thundara ganged on the Shroomish. The Pokemon was soon fainted by a Thundershock and a Flamethrower attack, but managed to put Furia to sleep. Ariane had won the triple battle.

"Wow, you are a good trainer indeed," Amber said, as the other two nodded. Ariane grinned and ran ahead, to the exit in Cerulean City.

Suicune hurried along the waters, running away as the giant machine followed behind her. She panted as she saw Ilex Forest being ripped down. She hurried to the center, where the Lake of Life stood, and gave out a powerful roar. Immediately, the wild Pokemon ran out of her way as she went under water.

The dog shot an Ice Beam from under the water, freezing the machine a bit. The giant black robot, with a red 'R' in the center, shot a beam of light at the wild legendary Pokemon. She jumped over the beam, but vines began to grab on to her. She looked up and saw a green fairy wrap her vines around Suicune's blue frame.

"Celebi! You work for Team Rocket!" Suicune roared.

"Their… Poke-balls… Draining… Energy… Get… Away…" Celebi said, trying to gain control of her powers. Her irises became black and she placed more power into the Vine Whip, squeezing Suicune in the process.

"Ah!" she yelled in pain. Then, she was absorbed in a red light, as a black ball with a red 'R' on it. As she struggled, the ball drained her energy, and she passed out.

"Great work, Iron Masked Marauder… Now I have two new Legendary Pokemon to play with… Along with Raikou and Entei of course…" Giovanni mused, as his masked partner grinned evilly.

Meanwhile, a lone Pokemon looked up at the sky. Having been banished by Arceus, this Pokemon looked up into the sky, hearing the cries of the other Pokemon as their homes were destroyed. Then, using her little white fairy wings, she took off into the sky to find the trainer of her dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: OCs are one time characters only, except for Ariane and Jason.

_Pokespeech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Arceus speech

Ariane walked into the dim lit building with Naraku at her side. She grinned as she toyed with the Boulder Badge in her hands. Naraku growled as the scent of chlorinated water hit their noses and Naraku literally fell in the pool.

"Naraku!" Ariane screamed, about to jump in after him. Fortunately, one of the swimmers nearby heard the splash and grabbed hold of the nearly fainted Charmeleon. The swimmer, a girl named Mary, pulled him out and set him on the platform Ariane walked on.

"_I guess I can't battle today. Sorry Ariane_," Naraku said, coughing. Looks like the fall wasn't too good for him…

"It's okay, buddy," Ariane said, as she managed to avoid the other trainers and see Misty. The orange haired girl had a short, spiky side ponytail and looked with her green eyes. However, she wore a one piece bathing suit and was dripping wet, obviously coming from a swim.

"I am the new challenger, Ariane," Ariane said, as Naraku weakly waved. Misty stood there, shocked at the Charmeleon's state.

"Did you push that Pokemon into the pool?" she asked, shocked. Ariane shook her head, claiming that Naraku fell in.

"Go, Staryu," Misty said, as she sent out her sea star. Immediately, Thundara took the stage, with his cheeks sparking brightly.

"Pikachu," he said, sending out a brilliant spark of electricity that hit the water and fried the Staryu. Said Pokemon was now on the water, floating but defeated. The Starmie was sent out next and Furia just bit on it, causing it to instantly faint. Ariane cheered as she got the gym badge.

After that, Ariane walked on to the Golden Nugget Bridge, where Jason Harry Tempest greeted her, in his typical rude manner. He said, "Hope you have gotten stronger…"

"I have," Ariane agreed, sending out Furia, who roared. Jason stared, shocked, but regained his mask.

"So you have been working at it," he smirked, sending out a Pidgeotto. One Bite, and it was down for the count.

"Wartortle," he said. The blue turtle came out of the ball and jumped around, saw Furia, and hid behind Jason. Ariane grinned and returned her giant beast, sending out Thundara instead. Thundara's cheeks crackled and he fired a Thundershock. The Wartortle withdrew into his shell and Thundara Tackled into the soft belly. The Wartortle came back out and yelled, as Thundara shocked it.

"I can't believe I lost to a weakling," said Jason, as he left. Ariane cheered and ventured on to the Golden Nugget Bridge.

Ho Oh flew by, creating a rainbow with her brilliant feathers as the sun glinted off them. Suddenly, she rammed into a giant flying invisible machine that turned visible upon her touch. She saw Suicune, but noticed the irises were black of the dog. She immediately realized what Giratina warned her about and tried to fly away, but a metal net latched on to her wings. She thrashed about and let loose a Flamethrower, only to figure out that the net was immune to her flames. She thrashed even more, trying to find an escape route.

She felt a torrent of water hit her as she saw her beloved "child", Suicune, attack her from the back. She screamed in pain as the Hydro Pump hit her and thrashed even more in the net. She launched a Flamethrower at the flying ship, only to figure out it was protected by the legendary birds, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. But, she noticed that their Aura had faded, but Suicune's had not yet. She screamed and shot another Flamethrower.

"_I'm sorry_," Suicune said, launching a Sheer Cold. The air got frosty and freezing, and Ho Oh shivered. Her vision turned blurry and she tried to make out the shapes in the sky. As she threw her head up, she noticed a black sphere that was launched towards her. Then, she blacked out.

The tiny rodent-like Pokemon flew with her wings. She remembered the war that had occurred and how she had joined the losing side. Her, Mel, Resh, Zek, Kyu, Thunder, Tornado, Land, Cobalt, Viridian, Terra, and Keldie had all been banished and stripped of their legendary powers for following Genesect, who they thought to be better than Arceus. For their crimes, Arceus banished them from the Hall of Origin and had them stripped of their legendary powers. They were sent to Unova and each turned into humans to mingle with the human society, gaining nicknames so people would not figure out they were former legendary Pokemon. However, Genesect formed a new legendary council and had them all gain their powers back, as he was as powerful as Arceus. So, together they trained and raised each other, but remained neutral to Arceus. Now, only she had left to save the other legendary Pokemon.

She saw a sleeping child and crept up to the person. She opened the Poke-ball and got sucked inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

_Pokespeech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Arceus speech

Ariane ventured on to the Golden Gate Bridge, having defeated all the trainers there. Suddenly, she was stopped by a black haired man wearing a business outfit and carrying a briefcase. He asked her, "Do you want this piece of cough-stolen-cough gold for your reward of beating the trainers on the bridge?"

"Um, sure…" Ariane replied, taking the Nugget of gold. She placed it in her back pack and was about to walk away, when he grabbed her shoulder and she screamed.

"Join us, Team Rocket!" he yelled in her ear, making her nearly deaf in the process. She gulped and screamed again, not being able to get her Poke-balls.

"Let her go," a male voice said, sternly. The boy was around fifteen and had brilliant black hair that spiked to the sides. His mysterious red eyes reflected the anger within and he had tanned skin that suited well with his image. He wore a white t-shirt under a long black trench-coat and black cargo pants. He also wore black shoes to match (A/N: What's with people and shady characters? Um, are people trying to join Team Rocket?). His name was Kalian Septimus (Thanks BladeofthePoet).

"Hikari, Psychic," he said, as a Gardevoir psychically rose the man into the air and blasted him away to outer space and beyond. He yelled, as Ariane thanked him.

"Great job, Hikari," he said, as his Gardevoir smiled at him. Ariane, meanwhile, sent out Naraku, who yawned widely and gave her a toothy grin.

"_Are you okay? I heard yelling from inside my ball, but you did not send me out_," he said.

"I'm fine," she replied, and thanked the boy again.

"My name is Kalian Septimus," he said. She smiled and introduced herself. He raised an eyebrow and waited for her last name, but she did not give it to him, as she had none.

"Thank you so much for the help, Kalian. I do not know what that guy could've done to me," Ariane said. He merely nodded and ventured off, promising to meet again someday (A/N: OCs will MOST LIKELY make reappearances in my story).

"So, Naraku, this is Bill's house…" Ariane opened the door and was shocked to meet a talking Rattata that spoke in the language of humans. Upon finding out that it was Bill, she hooked him to his transfer machine and healed him. He claimed about trying to mix forms with an Eevee, but the DNA of an Eevee was so unstable that it might die in the process. Ariane glowered at him, as the Rattata was hurt in the process. Then, she was handed a brown Egg with a cream-colored zigzag in the middle. She placed the Egg in an incubator that resided in her fanny pack that she had recently purchased.

As she left the house with Naraku at her side, she saw a glowing light coming from her bag. She unzipped the top and saw the egg shells. The Pokemon looked at her. It was a mammalian creature that looked similar to mix of a rabbit, cat, and fox. It was covered in whitish-silver fur and a large, white furry collar around its neck. It had four short legs with three small toes on each foot and had silver eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads. It was male upon checking and said its name upon birth, "Eevee!"

"Your name will be Nyx," said Ariane, as she hugged her new, furry team member. Beside her, Naraku glared, obviously jealous.

Arceus bounded through the water and made it to Pallet. He looked at the town below at night and raised his noise into the air, sniffing for his daughter's scent. He smelled it faintly, and leaped in the direction of the source. "Don't worry, Ariane. Daddy's coming."

Giovanni hooked himself to the machine with Namba's help. He could feel the power of the legendaries surging through him. His newest targets were the three legendary pixies, Darkrai, and Cresselia. He remembered going and having Blaine buy the machine from Bill and using it to make Team Rocket greater. While Blaine left and took Mewtwo with him, Giovanni would enact his revenge.

"Sir, we have figured out something important," a Rocket Grunt said. He showed a picture of a young girl, no older than ten. Her brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she was smiling.

"So, that's an Ariane…"


	13. Chapter 13

__Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon

_Pokespeech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Arceus speech

Ariane was watching the Raichu fall in the night. She had just battled Surge and defeated him, with her Eevee learning the power of Dig. She cheered as the Raichu fell forward and hugged Nyx tightly. He gasped for air and she just squeezed him tighter. Finally, she let him go and he ran off, hiding in his Poke-ball.

"Wow, kid. Didn't know you had it in ya to win," Surge said. Ariane smiled and took the badge.

"Thanks, old man," she said, leaving.

"_Great so my third gym badge is won. Wonder how Meema is doing…_"Ariane thought, remembering Arceus. He was probably livid at her running away. Not that she cared…

"_Earth to Ariane… I grew up another level_," Nyx said. Suddenly, he was encased in a brilliant white light. Ariane shielded her eyes as her silver Eevee began to evolve.

He became a Pokemon with a sleek black body. He had a pair of red, foxlike eyes and had blue bands on its pointed ears and bushy, foxlike tail. His forehead and legs had blue rings on them. He hollered, "Umbreon," and sat on his hind legs.

"Nyx, you evolved! But so quickly…" Ariane trailed off in her words, as her Umbreon spoke to her.

"_I evolved so quickly because of the love you showered me from my birth_," he said. She smiled and hugged him close.

"_How sweet_," cooed a red and white dragoness. The dragoness hovered and looked similar to a jet plane. She glanced at the Umbreon, who growled and looked at Ariane.

"Lati!" Ariane cheered, hugging the Legendary Latias. Latias made some cooing noises and hovered around. The ten year old girl chased her around the outskirts of the city.

"What are you doing here?" Ariane asked.

"_Checking on you, of course. Lord Arceus was very angry when you ran away_," she said. Ariane winced at that.

"_Anyways, I am glad that you are safe_," Latias said, hugging the girl. And with that, Latias flew away, leaving the brown haired girl behind with a shiny Umbreon. Little did they know that someone was watching.

A blonde haired man made his way into the Team Rocket Headquarters that was in the Silph Corporation. He walked around with a Voltorb next to him. Several grunts followed him he made his way to Giovanni.

"I checked on Ariane as you asked," the bulky man said, waving a hand through his blonde hair. "She is apparently friends with a Latias." Gasps were heard from the crowd of Rockets and he grinned maliciously.

"Excellent work Lieutenant Surge…"


	14. Chapter 14

__Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: Thanks for the OCs people... BUT I NEED ROCKETS!

_Pokespeech_

Telepathy/ _Thoughts_

Arceus/ Genesect speech

Ariane walked in towards Celadon by taking the underground pathway. After meeting several trainers and managing to defeat them, a glowing light encased Naraku. He became a very dragon-like Pokémon, but he was bipedal, with a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. He had extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of his head. The front of his two wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of his body. Although hardly visible, his iris is light blue in color. His belly and the undersides of his feet are cream-colored, with claws on the end as toes.

"Zaaaard!" he roared, as he swished his tail back and forth. Ariane hugged him and Nyx gave a jealous look. Naraku merely smirked back at the Umbreon. Thundara cheerfully chattered from on top of Ariane's head, Kitty congratulated Naraku, and Furia, who came out of her ball, roared her praise.

"Okay, guys, okay," Ariane said. Her Pokemon tackled into her, falling into a big group hug.

"Ow," Ariane groaned, as she was on the floor. Having a Gyarados and a Charizard nearly crush someone is not a pleasant experience.

Ariane looked up at the sounds of footsteps and was rather surprised to see Kalian Septimus and Ryder Erinsworth travelling together. Ryder flashed a quick grin and helped her up. Ariane merely smiled, as Kalian smirked at their exchange. Meanwhile, Naraku and Nyx growled as they glared at Ryder.

"Where are you headed, Ariane?" Ryder politely asked.

"Celadon City," she replied. He nodded and asked her if she needed an escort. At this, both Naraku and Nyx gave bigger death glares, but Ariane shook her head.

"No thank you, Ryder," she replied. He looked a little saddened by the rejection, and Kalian covered a small laugh by a cough.

"We can still go together though," Ariane said, smiling, much to her Pokemons' dismay. They tried to protest, but she glared at them.

After thirty minutes of walking, all three of them made it to Celadon, where the next gym awaited them. Ryder had his Magmar out, and Kalian had his Gardevoir. Ariane, of course, decided to go with the somewhat type disadvantage and use Furia, who glowered at the Venusaur, Victreebell, and Tangela that stood in the rink.

The battle started off with Venusaur using Sleep Powder on Furia. However, the giant of a Gyarados blew the powder away, spreading it on the Venusaur instead. A beam of Ice shot out of her mouth and nailed on the Venusaur, causing the grass type to freeze over. Kalian ordered his Gardevoir to use Psychic on the Victreebell, slamming the grass type against the wall and effectively fainting it. The Magmar used a Flamethrower and burned the Tangela, causing it to collapse.

"We did it!" Ariane cheered, as Furia roared. Kalian merely smirked at the girl's display of joy, and Ryder somehow petted his Magmar and congratulated Ariane on her win. Then, Ariane headed out of the gym and to the next Pokemon Center.

A gray and black Pokemon took to the skies followed by a gray and white Pokemon. Both landed in front of a purple toad-lizard hybrid. The toad-lizard hybrid looked at them and frowned.

"_Lord Arceus is in trouble. Mel sensed it_," the white and gray Pokemon said in a feminine voice. The black and gray one nodded, but stayed silent, unlike his female counterpart.

"I know. We need to help. Mel already told me that if we do not, Giovanni will be able to tap into Brother's stored memories and find us," the purple Pokemon said. The other two nodded.

"Go and find a way to bring the other legendary Pokemon to Unova. That way, they will be safe," it said in a masculine voice.

"_Yes, Lord Genesect_," the two Pokemon said. And with that, the fused form of Reshiram and Kyurem flew off east, while the fused form of Kyurem and Zekrom flew off west (A/N: I am making two Kyurems for Reshiram and Zekrom o fuse with).

"_Got to warn Lord Arceus_," was the only thought through Latias' head as she flew with her jet speed. She avoided another net thrown at her and dove downwards. She dodged a metallic claw coming from the airship following her and swerved around a cannon ball.

"Venomoth, Bug Bite," a black haired girl said, as a swarm of moths bit into the dragoness' flesh, causing her to scream in pain. The girl laughed and grinned sadistically as the airship got closer to the injured legendary. Latias' eyes widened in fear, as she hit the ground and the girl pulled out a black ball with an 'R' on it.

Sabrina smiled viciously as she thought about catching the legendary. Giovanni had promised her the powers of the dragoness. She always thought Latias was an amazing Pokemon, beautiful and serene. Having the dragon and psychic capabilities would make her unstoppable.

She threw the Poke-ball, but a white haired girl batted it out of the way. The girl's Pikachu charged a Thunderbolt and shocked Sabrina. Then, the girl grabbed Latias' claw and somehow managed to drag the hovering legendary away from the scene. The legendary was too shocked to do anything but follow, as the fifteen year old girl dragged her away.

"Phew, you're okay," the girl said, smiling. She began to check her Pikachu for any injuries.

"_Why did you help me, human_?" Latias asked, as the only humans she trusted were Ash Ketchum, Bianca, Lorenzo, and Ariane.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do," she replied.

"_Wait… You understand me_," Latias said, gasping.

"Course I do. I understand all Pokemon since I am from Viridian Forest, but I am the Hoenn Champion. My name is Lia Ashton."

A/N: This story is now connected to Lia's adventures and is situated between Lia's trip after Unova and Hoenn. If you hadn't read The Locke of the World, you would not know who Lia Ashton is. BTW that is my other Pokemon story and it is a Nuzlocke. The Locke of the Universe is not out yet though.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

_Poke-speech_

Telepathy/_Thoughts_

Arceus/ Genesect speech

Ariane was followed by Kalian and Ryder to the Pokemon Center. They sat down and ate together, watching as the evening settled in outside. Kalian did not speak much, preferring to resort to feeding his Gardevoir, Hikari, out of his hand and talking softly to her. Ryder petted his Ivysaur, who had decided not to evolve yet, while Ariane petted her beloved Charizard, who smirked at a jealous Nyx. It seemed like those two Pokemon were constantly fighting for her affection. A rivalry was brewing.

"So, Ariane, how goes life?" Ryder asked me, as she fed Thundara out of her hand. Her Pikachu chattered loudly and ran off with his treat, obviously a timid Pokemon.

"It's good, Ryder," she replied. He smiled and suddenly, an explosion was heard. The three, even Kalian, jumped up and turned around.

"Prepare for our dilemma, in truth and love," the guy said.

"Prepare to see the universe tower above," the girl said, and Kalian chocked on his food at their failed parody of the ORIGINAL TR.

"Team Rocket protects this universe from other teams now," the guy said.

"To protect the universe is our vow," the girl said.

"Lai," the guy called his name. Was he a Pokemon in disguise?

"Mai," the girl said. Maybe she too was a Pokemon. Probably, she was a rabid Ditto.

"Team Rocket shoots up with amazing might," Lai said, pulling a rocket from his backpack. How he had that there was something I had no interest of knowing.

"Surrender your Pokemon or prepare to fight," Mai said. They ended with their motto right there, with Ryder asking, "Wait, what? There's no Meowth."

"Stupid cosplayers," Ariane said, as Kalian had his Gardevoir psychically lifted them out of the center. They screamed, "WE'LL BE BAAACK!" before blasting off to Arceus knew where.

"Those two ruined my peaceful dinner," Ariane pouted, as Naraku growled. Kalian merely smirked some more, as Ryder noticed the now stolen food. Perhaps those Rockets were good at something… No they weren't, he noticed, as Thundara stole the food and hid underneath the table. Poor Ariane looked like she had no dinner.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LATIAS ESCAPED?!" Giovanni roared, the powers of multiple legendaries distorting his voice. He recently added Palkia and Dialga to his collection, so the corruption of his voice was eminent, as the two legendaries also had distorted voices that caused Sabrina to cower in fear. Next to her, a purple haired ninja smirked.

"Some girl with a powerful Pikachu came and stopped me," Sabrina said. The ninja smirked and Giovanni scowled.

"Pikachu hmm… Did you catch her name?" he asked.

"No," Sabrina replied. And now, she could not find Latias' Aura either. It was as if something was masking it.

"STUPID GIRL!" he roared, "Next time learn the trainer's name. They might help us in our cause." Sabrina left the room and the ninja looked at Giovanni.

"I want you to capture Ariane, Koga," said Giovanni. The ninja stoically nodded and left.

Lia sat down with Latias and got a brief explanation for what was occurring in Kanto. Apparently, Team Rocket had gotten control of the legendary Pokemon and was trying to take over Kanto. She winced as she remembered what Team Aqua, Plasma, and Magma had done.

"_So how can we keep her away from Team Rocket_?" Aries the new Blaziken asked. Lia merely smiled.

"Well, the best bet if for her to hide in Unova. Or get captured by me. The Rocket Balls will probably not be able to catch her if she is caught by me."

"_How can I trust you will release me afterwards_?" Latias asked. Lia looked at her.

"I released Mew afterwards, when everything was over. She wanted to go to her mate, Lord Arceus," Lia replied.

"_How can I trust you_?" Latias asked.

"Well…" Lia said, opening up a Poke-ball. Latias edged back, but the girl didn't throw it. Instead, a rodent-like, victory star came out of the ball.

"VICTINI!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: OC submissions are CLOSED. And due to college, it is weekly submissions.

_Poke-speech_

Telepathy/_Thoughts_

Arceus/ Genesect speech

Ariane walked into Erika's Gym and looked at the premises. The black haired flower lady had led her in there immediately sent out a Poke-ball. Ariane smirked as she saw the Vileplume and sent out Naraku's ball. Naraku grinned and smirked as well, until little bits of green powder fell all over him, rendering him useless and asleep. Ariane groaned, as tendrils of vines from a Leech Seed feel over him. Then, though, he opened his eyes and looked up, and the Vileplume threw more powder at him. He blew it away with his flapping great wings and looked at the Vileplume with his keen eyes. Then, he took to the air, or as far high as he could go in an enclosed gym.

He crashed on to the ground, the effects of the Leech Seed still hurting him. The Vileplume blew yellow spores at him from its flower, but the great mighty Charizard wings blew the spores away, sending them back to the Vileplume. The Vileplume stopped in its tracks and stood paralyzed, the effects of Stun Spore kicking in. Naraku grinned maliciously and sent a Flamethrower heading towards the direction of the Vileplume.

"It hasn't fainted yet," Ariane murmured, surprised. Erika smirked.

"_You will fall_," Naraku said, Flamethrower-ing the Vileplume once more. Then, the Vileplume fell over, unconscious. Naraku fell over as well, the effects of Leech Seed finally taking a toll on him.

"Naraku!" Ariane screamed, as she grabbed her Charizard's Poke-ball and returned him. From the stands, Nyx laughed, until he realized that Naraku was getting more attention than him. He then growled grumpily, and Kitty smirked. She flew over to check on Naraku, who was now out and recovered.

"_I could've done better in that battle, Naraku_," she teased. He growled and shot a Flamethrower at her, but she used a Confusion to send it back. He jumped out of the way as she laughed at him.

"Guys, don't fight," Ariane chastised. She hugged Naraku again and together, they left the gym with the badge.

"_Mistress, I hear sounds_," Aries the Blaziken said, as she looked around behind Lia. Lia looked behind as well, with her Pikachu, Light, and Victini riding on her shoulder and chatting animatedly with each other. Latias flew alongside with a distrustful look in her eyes, since she recently met her new trainer. She had no idea what her trainer had in store for her- only that she might not enjoy it.

"The best protection I can give you is to send you to my cousin, who is Unova," Lia said, "I promise on my honor as the Hoenn Champion that he will take good care of you. He loves Pokemon and will properly protect you."

"_How can I trust this so-called good cousin of yours_?"

"_Don't insult him. He saved my life_," Aries frowned and said.

"_Ladies, don't fight. There's plenty of me to go around between the two of you_," Victini said, as it was a he.

"_SHUT UP_!" both girls screamed, as Lia rolled her eyes at the fighting.

"It's your call, Latias. I can contact my cousin on the PC units and face chat with him. You can resume your human form and see him for yourself. Then, you can decide."

"_That's fair_," Latias mused.

They went to the Pokemon Center and Lia immediately contacted her cousin. Latias resumed her human form, looking like an identical twin to the Bianca from Altomare that Ariane knew. Latias closed her eyes and sighed, wondering about how this new trainer would look like, as Lia dialed the number and PC 'rang' on the other side. Then, a 'hello' was heard in a masculine voice and she looked up. She found herself staring into the eyes of Ash Ketchum.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

_Poke-Speech_

Ariane hugged on to Naraku as he flew over to Fuschia City. The Charizard carried the girl on his back. They had previously walked through the Safari Zone, meeting Ariane's newest team member, Rapunzel the Tangela. The grass type looked like a bunch of ragweed clumped together in a mass of green and black. Ariane had sent her to the PC.

They entered Fuschia gym, when… A red haired boy came by and challenged Ariane to a battle… The red haired boy was wrapped up in ninja gear and looked about… Five. How he was carrying Pokemon was beyond me as the author, but he sent out a Koffing. The purple gas ball moved around and Ariane sent out her Snorlax, named Sloth. Sloth yawned and fell asleep, causing Ariane to groan. Then, he began talking in his sleep, rolling around and slamming his body into the gas ball, effectively sending it to a wall and knocking it unconscious. Ariane smiled and remembered the Poke-flute she had gotten from Mr. Fuji. It ended up that Jason Harry Tempest had gotten the Silph Scope after deafeting Team Rocket and dropped it after getting possessed by the Marowak spirit. Well, Suki the Haunter was the newest member to Ariane's team after that.

"Aw, I lost"the boy said. Ariane frowned at him as he began to cry, being the spoil sport he was. Well he was five…

"So you are Ariane… Kukuku," Koga said, making some creepy noises as he came up.

"Are you Koga?" Ariane asked.

"Yes," he mused, "And I merely sent Lucas here to test you. You're real challenge is with… Me," he dramatically said. Ariane merely looked confused- aren't ninjas supposed to avoid drama and be stealthy?

"I am Koga, Leader of Ninja clan," he said, introducing himself dramatically. Ariane looked even more confused.

"Um, can we battle?" she asked. He merely waved his hand and sent out a Muk.

"Muuuuk," it squealed, attempting to, er… 'Hug' its trainer. Immediately, Ariane sent out her Butterfree to save Koga. The butterfly psychically lifted the purple blob of muck and threw it on the ground, slamming it effectively to knock it unconscious.

"Weezing, go," he said. Immediately, a giant purple gas balls took to floating in the skies. The gym opened overhead and Ariane sent out Naraku. The giant of a Charizard took to the skies as well, flying around. On Ariane's orders, he shot a Flamethrower at the gas ball, which dodged it to the side and launched a lot of sludge. Naraku growled and took the sludge off his eyes.

"_Where is it_?" he roared out, angrily. The gas ball snickered as the Charizard was poisoned.

"Behind you!" Ariane yelled, as Naraku shot a Flamethrower behind him, hitting the Weezing. It fell out of the air and writhed in pain, burned.

"Return, Naraku," Ariane said, sending out her Butterfree. Kitty used Psychic and lifted the Weezing off the floor, slamming it to the ceiling. The gas balls collapsed on the floor as Kitty boastfully puffed out her tiny form and said, "_I am a boss_!"Ariane rolled her eyes as she was given the badge.

Lia took Latias to meet with Ash at the dead of the night. Latias was in her human form, sporting a look exactly like Bianca from Altomare. Lia frowned and dialed the number on her Poke-Nav and wondered when Ash would come. They were greeted by a black haired individual with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Yo," he greeted, as she rolled her eyes. Then he noticed the Latias.

"Bianca?" he asked, but Latias shook her head. Then, he realized what Lia wanted.

"You know I can't take her. She is a Hoenn Pokemon, not from Unova," he said. Lia rolled her eyes.

"I can't keep her with me, Ash. Unova is the safest place for her," Lia said.

"Fine," Ash said, "I'll keep her for a short while."

"I need you to do something. Arceus is in trouble, and the Unova legendaries must help him," Lia said, "Latias can help convince them, but get them to help."

"All right," Ash said. Then, they departed.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

_Pokespeech_

Regular Speech/ Arceus and Genesect Speech

After Sabrina's and Koga's gym and defeating some of the Team Rocket Grunts at Silph Corporation, Ariane headed to Cinnabar Island from Pallet Town. She was Surfing on Furia, when she saw the island come into the horizon. She urged her Gyarados to go faster and faster, finally getting to the island.

The island bore barely any life, covered in volcanic ash and dust. Only the gym was standing, along with a mansion that was broken down and a mart and a Pokemon Center. Ariane also noticed a museum, and walked to the building, intent on reviving the Dome Fossil she had from Mount Moon.

"_Ariane, where are you going? The gym is that way_," Naraku asked, pointing west.

"I need to revive a fossil," she replied. He shook his head and moved her to the gym instead. He muttered something about a volcano about to blow up, and she shuddered, realizing that the gym was built… On a volcano…

"Who are you?" Blaine asked. Ariane grinned and replied, "I am the challenger, Ariane." He nodded and smiled, thinking something about young trainers and their aspirations. Naraku roared and Nyx, who was riding on Ariane's shoulder, looked at the fire gym leader with skepticism.

"Go, Rapidash," Blaine said. The fire horse called its name and came out of its ball. Narazu growled, but Ariane sent out Furia. The Gyarados growled and grinned, as the Rapidash Bounced into the air. A torrent of water rammed into it, slamming it against the gym wall and knocking it out. Ariane cheered and returned her Pokemon, about to take the badge from him.

As she took the badge, she felt an sense of foreboding and turned around. Just as she did, an arm hit her on the head, knocking her out…

Ash and Latias had managed to convince Genesect to help their cause in rescuing the other legendary Pokemon. Afterwards, he contacted Lia's PokeNav and called her.

"Hey Cousin," he said. She merely said hello and her female Blaziken, Aries, nodded her hello to him.

"I got the Unova legendaries to help us," Ash said.

"_With my help_," Latias chimed in. Lia smiled for the first time in a long while.

"Great. Bring them over here and Giovanni will get it."

"Great job for bringing me Ariane, Blaine…" Giovanni mused. The girl was kept in a cage and her Pokemon were kept separate from her.

"I will see to it that she does not escape," Blaine said, walking away. Giovanni laughed and looked at the unconscious girl. She moved and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, once she refocused her mind.

"You are in the main Team Rocket base… And I am the Leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni Rocketo, and the last gym leader. Child, you will help me get Arceus!"


	19. Chapter 19

__Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. AND IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

_Poke-speech_

Arceus/ Genesect/ Normal Speech

Ariane gulped as she was in the last gym, close to where Arceus was last seen. She was left alone, with her bound up to a post. Giovanni had told her that if she warned Arceus of their plan, her Pokemon would be killed. With Arceus out of the way, Latias' location would be easy to find… Not that Giovanni needed her anymore with Arceus in his disposal.

"Ariane!" a voice rang out. The girl looked up and saw her father, the Alpha Pokemon, arriving into the fray, followed by the messenger that had warned him of Team Rocket capturing Ariane…

"There she is!" Giratina said, as she looked at the girl. Ariane faked a smile, and looked at him. Arceus came up to her and rubbed her head against his one.

"Ariane… I am so glad you are safe," he said.

"Daddy…" Ariane trailed off, her voice like a whimper. Suddenly, a Rhydon, Kanghaskhan, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, and Golem surrounded him. Within a matter of seconds, Arceus unleashed his ultimate move, Judgement, and that caused all of the other Pokemon, excluding Giratina, to faint.

"So that is the true power of Arceus…" Giovanni mused, entering. "Grea work, Giratina."

"What?! You were with Team Rocket all along!" Arceus exclaimed.

"I was promised my freedom," Giratina said, not looking at his eyes. Suddenly, a Rocket Ball was lauched at her. She was absorbed in a black light and the ball went back to Giovanni.

"What do you know… I lied," he said. Arceus growled.

"Interesting… You, young girl, are his daughter…" Giovanni mused. The Alpha Pokemon stepped towards the girl possessively, but the black object held to the girl's head made him stop. It was a sleek, black handgun.

"One more step, and I blow her brains out," Giovanni threatened. Ariane whimpered and her Pokemon tried to come close, but didn't dare, as they did not want her hurt. Arceus froze, afraid of what was to come.

"Let her go," Arceus begged.

"No. Not until you subdue yourself to me without a fight. I know what you are capable of, Arceus," Giovanni said.

"Fine, I submit myself to you, on the guarantee that Ariane, my beloved daughter, is unharmed," Arceus stated, "And so are her Pokemon."

"That is agreeable," the man said.

"Then I will be caught." Arceus stood still as the Pokeball was hurled towards him. He closed his eyes, maybe the transfer of his powers to Giovanni would be painless. Of course, he would supposedly die, and death may be painless. He waited for the Rocket Ball to hit him, wondering where the pain would start.

A purple Pokemon stood over him, arm raised to block the Rocket Ball. It looked like an insect and had a gun attached to its back. It untied the ropes binding Ariane and she ran to her father, hugging him. Then, it grinned maliciously with its vent-like mouth, and said, "I think not, Brother."

"Genesect!" Arceus exclaimed. Several other Pokemon came down. One looked like a mix of a two dragons, one black and one ice white. It wore a black "skin" on its body and set up a Turbo Bolt. This was black Kyurem.

The next was a white-colored, bipedal Pokémon of seemingly draconian and mammalian basis, with some of the avian features of feathers. Its snout was mammalian in appearance. Streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outward from the head was a long mane, the top of which forms a spike or small head-crest of some sort. Its face had many spiky features. Its forelimbs were expansive, wing-like appendages or some unusual sort of wings themselves. On its chest was a feathered feature, with the lower portion protruding outward to a point. Long feathers spread out from its thighs, and it had claws for toes. Its tail was based on an electric turbine (summarized from Bulpapedia). This was Reshiram.

A victory star Pokemon was next, being labeled as Victini. Four swordsman and their sacred swords were visible, each named Keldeo, Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion. A dancing black ballerina with green "hair" that sung a sweet melody, named Meloetta, was there as well, blocking Arceus from Giovanni. The weather and land ontrollers, Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus, were there as well. And, last and not least was Latias, the leader, the one that united Unova.

A little far beyond were a white haired girl and a black haired boy. The girl stood next to a Blaziken and the boy had a Pikachu riding on his shoulders. They held watched from afar. Then, the girl said, "Giovanni, you had better watch out…"

"I know you. You are the Champion of Hoenn, Lia Ashton. What are you doing here?"

"We are here to stop you," Ash said, "Obviously asshole."

"Wow, kid, using big words for a little boy," Giovanni said. The boy glared.

"Don't insult my cousin…" Lia said. "And you had better watch out… For Unova has joined in the fray."

A/N: Order of my stories:

Locke of the World.

Locke of the Universe.

The Adventures of Ariane.

PMD: Welcome to the Sinistra Region.

All are connected.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song.

A/N: Longest chapter yet for this story.

Giovanni smirked as he looked at the Unova legendary team. He flung a Rocket Ball at one- the blue one with a red mane and a horn that looked like a unicorn. The Pokemon, Keldeo, merely batted the ball away with its horn and glowered. Giovanni's eyes widened as the Pokemon _repelled_ his Rocket Ball, something nothing could do before. Then, he thought, maybe this Pokemon is _stronger _than the other Pokemon he had captured before. He had to have it.

_It's always hard,  
When the journey begins.  
Hard to find your way;  
Hard to make amends.  
But there's nothing you can't do,  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you_

Suddenly, the Pokemon raised its head and let out a beam of water that broke the ball containing Giratina in it. The legendary came out, and Arceus glared at her. She looked at the army standing in front of her and hurried behind Ariane.

"_I'm sorry that I was acting so mean_," she apologized to the girl.

"I don't forgive you. You hurt Daddy."

"_I understand_," Giratina said, looking sincerely apologetic. Arceus looked at Giovanni from behind the army of Unova legendary Pokemon that the two Chosen One had gathered to save them. He felt remorse, remembering how he had banished them millenniums ago. Maybe now it was time to put aside their differenced and fight together.

_It's never easy,  
To make a choice:  
To keep things inside,  
Or raise your voice.  
But for everyone there comes a time  
When the light inside begins to shine._

"Let's unite and conquer!" Arceus yelled.

"_Yeah_!" Everyone else cheered.

_It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within._

Giovanni widened his eyes again and suddenly, a giant Shadow Ball hit his chest, courtesy of Giratina. Immidiately, two spirits flew out of his body from the powerful all of black. One reformed to a black creature of the shadows, and the other became a crescent moon. Giovanni sent out a Thunder at Giratina, yelling, "Traitor!", and he attacked her. Landorus got in the way, abosorbing the attack and sending it through Thundurus, which hit Giovanni. Giovanni screamed, as Zapdos and Rayquaza's essence appeared, making their ways to the original legendary Pokemon and reforming them.

_It's not always black and white,  
But your heart always knows what's right.  
But let the journey begin—_

"Keep on the onslaught of attacks. It is weakening him!" Arceus yelled, getting zapped by a Flamethrower. He placed on his Flame Plate and it passed through him. Then, he sent back his own Flamethrower at the monster, and Moltres was freed, along with Groudon, and Uxie.

_So many choices;  
How do we know?  
So many places;  
Where do we go?  
What should I say?  
What should I do?  
Still, we're together: me and you!_

Groudon sent a Fire Blast, freeing Dialga, who stopped time for the time being. Giovanni dodged a Poison Jab from Genesect, but fell into the path of a Thunder and a Hyper Beam, courtesy of Zapdos and Rayquaza. The lights hit him, freeing Articuno. The elegant ice bird materialized and flew behind Ariane, who was currently with Arceus, riding on his back. She jumped off as Arceus prepared his next move, Recover.

_It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within._

"Go Daddy!" she cheered. He smiled and sent out the powerful move, bathing the other Pokemon in an ethereal light. The light healed everyone's injuries, until Arceus got hit by a Water Pulse, where Giovanni used Suicune's powers.

"Zard!" Naraku yelled, joining the fray. He let loose a Flamethrower, combined with Nyx's Flamethrower, Thundara's Thunder, Kitty's Psychic, Furia's Ice Beam, and Big Mama's Earth Power.

_It's not always black and white,  
But your heart always knows what's right.  
But let the journey begin:  
Pokémon!_

"Aaaaahhh!" Giovanni yelled in pain, as Ho Oh and Lugia were released. A Mist Ball hit him, where Latios was released as well, and he used Luster Purge, causing the release of all the other Pokemon, except Mew.

_There's nothing you can't do,  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you.  
It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within._

It's not always black and white,  
but your heart always knows what's right.  
Let the journey begin:  
Pokémon!

(I do not own this song. It belongs to Loeffler and Woelfert)

"Mommy is still with him," Ariane said. Then, Mewtwo used Hyper Beam, the pixie trio used Shock Wave, Arceus used Flamethrower, Genesect used Bug Bite, , Zapdos/ Raikou used Thunder, Moltres/ Entei used Fire Blast, Articuno/ Suicune used Ice Beam, Lugia used Hydro Pump, Ho Oh used Sacred Fire, Celebi used Solarbeam, the Regis used Ancient Power/ Blizzard, Rock Tomb, Latios used Luster Purge, Latias used Mist Ball, Kyogre used Sheer Cold, Groudon used Fissure, Rayquaza used Dragon Pulse, Jirachu used Confusion, Regigigas used Hyper Beam like Mewtwo, Dialga used Roar of Time, Palkia used Spacial Rend, Giratina used Shadow Ball, Turnadus used Rain Dance, Thundurus used Thunderbolt, Landorus used Earth Power, Reshiram used Fusion Flare, Zekrom used Fusion Bolt, Kyurem used Ice Shard, and Victini used V- Create. All the moves formed a ginat array of colors that forced Giovanni to shield his eyes. They hit him and the machine behind him, effectively destroying the machine.

"I'm free!" Mew chimed, kissing Arceus, her rightful mate. Giovanni was barely alive, with many injuries on his frame. How he survived was beyond me, as the author.

"Now what to do with him…" Arceus said, preparing his final Judgement.

"Wait!" a voice exclaimed. They all looked up and saw red haired Jason Harry Tempest. The boy came up and was breathing heavily.

"Give him a second chance. I know why he did the things he did."

"Why should I?" Arceus asked.

"Lord Arceus, he only did this to find his son… And I know this because Silver Rocketo, Giovanni Rocketo's son, is my counterpart in that is stuck in the reverse world…"

"Reverse World?!" everyone exclaimed, looking at Giratina.

"GIRATINA!" Arceus bellowed. The ghost legendary smirked and used Shadow Force, vanishing away into the shadows.

"Yes, it was I who caused all of this. I did not see the need to create humans, as you did Father. I gave Dr. Namba the idea of creating the machine and I worked to get all the other legendary Pokemon under Giovanni's kids. And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling humans and their Blaziken and Charizard (lol Scooby Doo reference)."

"Get her!" Arceus bellowed. But the Pokemon had vanished, stating, "If you ever want to find me… Scale Reverse Mountain. My secretary will be there waiting…" And with that, her voice faded.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: Sort of Sequel to this is PMD: Wlecome to the Sinistra Region.

The Hall of Origin was glowing in an ethereal light as the legendary Pokemon gathered around Arceus. Ariane stood next to him, along with Mew and Genesect. Lia and Ash stood side by side, with Keldeo next to Lia and Latias next to Ash. The other legendaries stood respectively in a circle.

"Well, as you have saved us, Unova legendary Pokemon… You can get reaccepted into the Hall of Origin and become legendary Pokemon once again," Arceus said. The Unova legendary Pokemon all glanced at each other, whispering amongst themselves. Then, Genesect, the oldest of the group, stood forward and walked up to Arceus.

"As much as we would appreciate putting aside our past war and rejoining the hall, we have decided to go against it. We prefer the peace and quiet we have in Unova more."

"All right," Arceus replied. Then he turned to Ariane.

"My daughter, you have one wish to have. What is it?"

Ariane looked at the unconscious Giovanni and Jason next to the man. While Jason was an orphan, technically, Silver was not; Giovanni had wanted to see his son more than anything. "I want to reunite Giovanni and Silver."

"Even after all he has done to you?" Arceus asked. The girl nodded and he smiled, but then scowled, remembering that he could not get Giratina to open the gateway to the reverse world as she was a traitor.

"I can play Silver," Jason said. Everyone else looked at him and he then said, "The real Silver is trapped, so I can be Silver. I look and act like him. I am like his clone, so I can fake it."

"All right then. My final Judgement is that Jason Harry Tempest will take the place of Silver. Now for Latios… As he was incapacitated in the last fight, what should happen then?"

"I can take the place of Latios, but I will have to retain my human form," Ash suggested.

"Yes, you will do," Arceus said, causing Ash to glow in an ethereal light. In a matter of minutes, the boy was replaced by a blue and white dragon. "And now… What is the wish you want Lia?"

Lia though it over for a minute, wondering about how her adventures were. Keldeo looked at her worriedly, and she looked at Aries. The stoic Blaziken took after her brother, Thor, which made the girl look up at Arceus. "I don't want to be your Chosen anymore. I lost too much."

"You can't do that. Once a Chosen, always a Chosen," Mew said.

"Then what happens if a Chosen turns traitor?" the girl asked. Ash, in his human form, and Latias, as well as the Unova legendary Pokemon, all nodded their heads.

"Fine… You don't have to be Chosen anymore," Arceus said, "Now that my Judgement is final, everyone can leave." So, everyone left to their rightful places, as Ariane went and became the Champion.


	22. Chapter 22

After becoming the Champion, Ariane headed back to Arceus, with her team on her side. She smiled at her team and patted Thundara the Pikachu and Kitty the Butterfree. Her Pokemon had different reactions when it came to meeting their creator. Thundara hid behind Ariane, and Naraku bowed his head. Nyx looked away, stating he was not worthy, and Big Mama shied away from Arceus. But with Kitty…

"_Pah! Creator! I can take you on any time!_" the Butterfree said. Big Mama gasped and tried to grab Kitty out of the air and shut her up, but the Butterfree flew out of her reach.

"Is that so?" Arceus mused, chuckling slightly at the Butterfree's fearless attitude. Now this was one bug type you do not see every day.

"_Hell yeah!_" Kitty yelled. "_I will pulverize ya!_"

"I would love to see that…" Arceus stated sarcastically. Araine scolded her Butterfree, stating that this was her father.

"_Oh shit… That is your Meema… Sorry Ariane_," Kitty said, sheepishly. Ariane smiled at her.

"So, what are we going to do about Giratina?" the girl asked. Kitty muttered something about pulverizing a certain ghost-dragon legendary, which caused Arcues to chuckle. No one doubted the Butterfree's capabilities in doing so.

"_Big Mama, control her_," Thundara said. The only one Kitty respected was the Nidoqueen, Big Mama. Other than that, the Butterfree gave her attitude to everyone, including Ariane.

"_Kitty, behave_." Big Mama said. The Butterfree instantly stopped talking and nodded. She fluttered her wings and landed next to Thundara.

"Well, we need a new Giratina. One that is more mature, won't become a traitor, and can maintain the balance between Palkia and Dialga." It was a well-known fact that those two disagreed on everything. Quite literally too.

"Well, I can be the new Giratina." Ariane stated. Arceus thought about it for a second, and then nodded. He used his final Judgment, causing Ariane to bask in a golden light. In a matter of minutes, Ariane had turned into a blue and yellow Giratina, basking in her shiny glory.

"Ariane, you are beautiful," Big Mama said. Kitty nodded, agreeing. Naraku growled his affirmation and Nyx whistled. Thundara also nodded.

"Now, we will go and start anew…"

The former Giratina fled, rushing through the Reverse World. This was her world, one that no one could enter, as she had created it herself. She knew where to hide.

Yet, she had an attachment to the Real World- her major flaw. Accursed Arceus had created her with that key factor. So, she opened a portal and walked into the new region.

"Where am I?" she asked. A newborn Torchic, away from its mother, looked at her.

"You are in the Sinistra region…"

"Thank you, Little One," Giratina said. She raised her wings, about to murder the innocent newborn, when a new thought came across her. What if she raised a successor? One that Arceus will not even know about?

"What is your name, child?" Giratina asked.

"My name is…"

To be continued in PMD: Welcome to the Sinistra Region.


End file.
